


Breathe

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Based on Taylor Swift songs [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> **Lyrics Used:** And I can't breathe  
>  Without you, but I have to

Rachel knew she'd miss him. Somehow, with all of the drama that happened between the two of them, he became one of her closest friends. He accepted her for who she was, craziness and all. He loved her unconditionally. He was one of the only people that could make her laugh when she felt like her world was crashing down around her.

Even with how important he was to her, she still didn't expect to feel as if she had a gaping hole in her chest. She expected to feel that way about Finn, not Noah.

More than once, she thought about picking up her phone and calling him, but she was afraid that he'd ignore her call. She feared that he didn't miss her as much as she missed him.

They barely talked at Finn's memorial, both too caught up in their grief. She wanted a hug from him, but she didn't want to bother him when it was obvious that he was suffering.

When she went back to McKinley to say goodbye to New Directions, she wasn't ready for Noah to practically ignore her. He went from being one of her best friends to acting as if she didn't even exist.

She also wasn't ready for Noah to go after Quinn for a relationship. Rachel understood that they were forever bonded because of Beth, but she thought their relationship was left in the past. She hadn't realized that there were still feelings there for either of them.

She wasn't ready for the sharp pain in her chest when they kissed after singing 'Just Give Me a Reason,' either.

She felt as if she was suffocating as their lips moved pressed together, lazily moving as if they had all of the time in the world.

She didn't know how she'd continue to breathe, knowing Noah was forever lost, but she realized she was going to have to learn.

She was too late.


End file.
